


Just A Little Treat.

by barricadebutts



Series: 100 Prompts of Odesta [2]
Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 100 Writing Prompts Challenge, F/M, Odesta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebutts/pseuds/barricadebutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Finnick's birthday and Annie decides to surprise him with a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Treat.

Apart from the victors of District 4, Annie doesn't really have any  _friends._ She knows a few people outside of them, people that pass her on the street occasionally, but only one well enough to talk to on a semi-regular basis.

Malcolm Jenkins, a sixty-year-old fish seller in the market often lets her have first pick of whatever he gets to sell to the public. She chats with him sometimes while he's working and sometimes she'll run into him on the way home from the beach.

It's today though that she sees him on the way to the fish market. She's buying dinner for her and Finnick tonight because it's his birthday. Malcolm comes up to her with a grin on his face, his clothes already smelling of fresh fish.

"Got a surprise for you today, Miss Annie. First pick of swordfish, if you'd like." Annie stares at him in shock. The fish market barely ever has swordfish because all the fishermen claim they have to travel too far to catch it. It was a rare occurrence, but a treat whenever they had it.

"Really? Are you serious Malcolm?" Annie asks, a bit skeptical. The people of District 4 have been known to play cruel jokes on her before and it wouldn't surprise her if this were one of them.

Malcolm makes an 'x' over his heart and raises his right hand in the air. "I promise you I'm serious Miss Annie."

Annie nods her head in approval, trying not to smile. "Well let's see it then, Mr. Jenkins." The old man doesn't try to hide his smile as he leads Annie in the direction of his stall.

The fish are beautiful. Anne buys three swordfish steaks from Malcolm and sets off towards home, eager to surprise Finnick for an early dinner.

When she gets home, he's waiting on the front porch for her, curious as to see what she's bought. He makes a move towards her brown paper bag but Annie smacks his hand away with a disapproving look.

" _You_ can pick some of the carrots and potatoes from the garden if you'd like, but Finnick Odair, you are  _not_ allowed into the kitchen. It's a surprise." Finnick raises his hands in mock surrender and kisses her on the cheek before he goes outback to their small garden.

Annie goes inside and begins to prepare dinner with spices and herbs she already has handy. She makes it through thirty minutes of cooking before she feels arms snake around her waist and a hot breath on her shoulder.

"Is that…is that what I think it is?" Finnick asks tauntingly.

Annie lays the knife in her hand down on the counter before turning in his arms. "God damnit Finnick Odair!" she yells in his face. "It was supposed to be a surprise, it's your birthday after all, remember? I just wanted to make your favorite fish so—"

Finnick cuts her off with a firm kiss to the lips before she's able to finish her thought. She's so caught off guard that she doesn't even have time to relax into it before he's pulling away.

"Thank you, Annie. Thank you so much. How you even managed to get your hands on these, I have no idea." He moves a piece of hair out of her face and she smiles.

"Do you at least have those carrots and potatoes I asked for?" she asks in all seriousness.

He chuckles to himself and reaches behind himself to where they're sitting on the counter. "As you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second prompt in my 100 writing prompt challenge: treat. Because Finnick could totally not resist temptation for that long when it came to his birthday. The next prompt will be 'sand' so that should be an interesting one. I look forward to your feedback and possible suggestions.


End file.
